El baile de bienvenida
by Kissaphobic
Summary: El primer día del séptimo curso en Hogwarts habrá un baile de bienvenida. ¿Con quién irán nuestros protagonistas? COMPLETO. HG. RHr
1. Capítulo 1

CAPÍTULO 1

Harry llegó a la madriguera al mediodía. Estaba ansioso por volver a ver a sus amigos y pasar el resto de verano con ellos, pues la estancia con sus tíos había sido tan aburrida como los años anteriores. Tenía ganas de estar en armonía, de no tener que oír los gritos de los Dursley, de poder pasar tranquilo lo que quedaba del verano.

- ¡...Y yo te estoy diciendo que eso no es así!

- ¿Ah, no? Perdona, pero que saques mejores notas que yo no significa que seas más lista...

"Bueno, al parecer las vacaciones aquí serán tan tranquilas como con los Dursey" pensó Harry con ironía.

Entró en el salón y ahí estaban: Ron y Hermione discutiendo, seguramente por alguna razón absurda. Harry intervino:

- Menuda manera de dar la bienvenida...

- ¡Harry! – gritaron Hermione y Ron a coro.

- Te echábamos de menos – dijo la chica abrazándolo. – Creía que venías mañana...

- ¿Ves cómo tú también te puedes equivocar? – replicó Ron. A continuación le dio la mano a su amigo. – Bienvenido, tío.

- Oh, vamos, ahora me dirás que es lo mismo – le contestó Hermione.

- De acuerdo chicos, ¿qué pasa ahora?

- Harry, dile a Hermione que los Chudley Cannons llevan ganando el campeonato británico de quidditch siete años, y no seis.

- Ron... lo siento pero son seis... ¿No te acuerdas que hace tres años fueron descalificados porque habían encantado las bludgers y les arebataron el primer puesto?

Hermione hizo un gesto que parecía decir "te lo dije". El pelirrojo se dio media vuelta ofendido y se dirigió al sofá murmurando cosas como "hasta en el quidditch tiene que saber más que yo" o "siempre me deja en ridículo".

Harry procuró cambiar de tema antes de que su amiga respondiese a los murmuros de Ron:

- Bueno, ¿qué tal las vacaciones?

- Bastante bien. He estado en Irlanda con mis padres y hace tres días que llegué aquí – contestó la chica.

- ¿Y tú, Ron?

- No he hecho nada especial... Aguantar a mis hermanos, básicamente.

- No sé de qué te quejas, yo daría lo que fuera por tener una familia como la tuya – replicó Hermione. – Siempre te quejas de tus hermanos y tus padres, pero créeme, es mejor tener hermanos que no tenerlos. No sabes lo que te puedes llegar a aburrir a veces si no tienes a nadie con quién jugar, con quien hablar...

- Oh, sí, vamos a compadecernos de Hermione – respondió Ron con agresividad. – Debe ser muy duro irte de vacaciones a Irlanda, o tener libros y ropa nueva, o ser tan inteligente... Pobrecilla.

- La inteligencia y el dinero no lo es todo, ¿sabes?

- ¿Ah, no? ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a mi familia? ¡Ya van dos hermanos míos que no han terminado los estudios, yo dudo que vaya a conseguir aprobar todo, y para colmo somos pobres! Pero claro, ¿qué es eso comparado con lo tuyo?

- ¡Ron no seas estúpido, tu familia es estupenda! ¡A veces te comportas como un imbécil!

- ¡BUENO YA VALE! – chilló Harry. - ¿ES QUE NO PODEMOS TENER NI SIQUIERA UNA BIENVENIDA EN PAZ?


	2. Capítulo 2

CAPÍTULO 2

- Lo siento Harry... Pero es que Hermione...

- ¡NI LO SIENTO NI NADA! ¿POR QUÉ TENÉIS QUE ANDAR SIEMPRE PELEÁNDOOS?

Ninguno de sus amigos respondió. Al dinal, la chica habló:

- Lo siento Ron... Sé que no debe ser fácil ser tantos en una familia y tener una economía tan reducida...

- Yo también lo siento, no quería ponerme a la defensiva.

- Gracias – soltó Harry con brusquedad. – Y ahora, ¿podemos ir al jardín a hablar como personas civilizadas?

Ron y Hermione sonrieron y asintieron.

Los tres salieron al jardín y se sentaron en la hierba.

- ¿Qué pondríamos hacer esta semana antes de volver al cole? – preguntó Harry.

- Bueno, lo primero de todo tenemos que ir a comprar los libros nuevos y una túnica de gala.

- ¿Otra túnica de gala? ¿Para qué? – preguntó Ron.

- Los de séptimo año tenemos un baile de bienvenida el primer día. Me han dicho que está muy bien, que incluso puedes invitar a gente que no es del colegio – respondió Hermione.

- Genial, otro baile... Lo que me faltaba.

- Vamos Ron, no es tan horrible, sólo es un baile.

- Ya claro, eso lo dices tú que fuiste con Vicky e ibas guapísima – se quejó.

- Vaya, gracias Ronald – se sonrojó su amiga.

Harry no pudo evitar reírse. Ron le dio un codazo para que dejara de hacerlo y el resto de la tarde estuvieron riéndose de sus experiencias anteriores en Hogwarts.

A la hora de cenar Harry saludó al resto de la familia Weasley, que habían pasado el día ayudando a los gemelos a organizar su tienda. El saludo con Ginny fue algo violento. Desde que Harry dejó a la pequeña Weasley no podía evitar bajar la mirada cada vez que laveía. Se sentía culpable por haber cortado con ella, ya que él la seguía queriendo. Más de una vez pensó en pedirle que volviese con él, pero tenía que ser fuerte: no podía dejar que le ocurriese nada por su culpa, no podía ponerla en peligro.

Como de costumbre, la señora Weasley le sirvió a Harry el doble que al resto. Ron murmuró algo como "lo siento, ya sabes cómo es mi madre" y Harry sonrió.

- Mañana iremos al callejón Diagón a comprar libros chicos – anunció Arthur.

- De acuerdo, pero por favor, compradme una túnica – rogó Ron.

- ¿Otra túnica? Pero si ya tienes una.

- Mamá a esa cosa no se le puede llamar túnica. Quiero una como la de Harry, es chulísima.

- Pues por muy "chula" que sea la túnica de Harry, no podemos permitirnos comprar otra, así que tendrás que llevar la misma.

- Si quieres te puedo prestar la mía – propuso Harry. – Yo me pensaba comprar otra, así que...

- ¿De verdad? ¡Jo, gracias Harry, eres el mejor! – dijo Ron dándole un abrazo.


	3. Capítulo 3

CAPÍTULO 3

- ¡Ron, Harry: hora de despertarse! – gritó Hermione desde la puerta de la habitación.

Harry no tardó nada en levantarse. Sin embargo, a Ron parecía costarle mucho trabajo abrir los ojos.

- Mmmm – remoloneó Ron.

- Oh, Ron, por el amor de Dios. Tenemos que ir al callejón Diagon – discutió Hermione.

- ¿Pero por qué tenemos que madrugar tanto?

- Son las doce, Ron.

Malhumorado y con el pelo revuelto, el pelirrojo se levantó maldiciendo al inventor del tiempo.

- Bueno, ya si te vas igual me cambio de ropa y todo... – soltó Ron a Hermione.

- Está bien, no hace falta ser tan seco – contestó Hermione pegando un portazo.

Harry miró a Ron, que ponía una mueca de asco mientras observaba uno de los jerseys que su madre le había cosido, ignorando el comportamiento de Hermione.

- Odio estos jerseys, aún espero el día en que mi madre se dé cuenta...

- Ron, no deberías tratar a Hermione así – lo cortó Harry. - ¿Qué te ha hecho?

Hubo un largo silencio. Ron miró a Harry y encogió los hombros. A continuación se empezó a vestir para bajar a desayunar.

"No tiene remedio" pensó Harry.

Los dos amigos bajaron al comedor, donde ya estaban Ginny y Hermione desayunando.

- ¡Huevos fritos! – exclamó Ron felizmente.

El pelirrojo se sentó y se sirvió cuatro huevos.

- Ron, deja para los demás: Harry todavía no ha comido nada tampoco – lo riñó Ginny.

- No importa – le sonrió Harry. – En realidad no tengo mucha hambre.

- Vamos, no me seas... Come aunque sea unas tortitas...

- Ginny, te estás empezando a parecer a mamá – rió Ron.

El resto, menos Hermione, también se rió con él. Ron se dió cuenta y se sintió algo culpable, por lo que cesó la risa y se concentró en su plato, que ahora contenía dos tortitas con sirope de fresa.

Tras terminar de prepararse, los señores Weasley llevaron a los cuatro jóvenes al callejón Diagón. Ahí compraron todo el material necesario para ese curso y después Ginny y Ron acompañaron a Harry y Hermione a por sus nuevas prendas de gala.

- Con ese estampado de estrellitas te pareces a Merlín – dijo Ron a Harry soltando una carcajada.

- Sí la verdad es que sí... Voy a ver qué tal ésta otra.

- ¡Hermione sal ya! – decía Ginny mientras tanto a Hermione, que hacía rato que no salía del provador.

- Es que no me convence mucho el vestido.

- Eso ya lo juzgaremos nosotros.

Al salir del provador Ron se quedó boqueabierto: Nunca había visto tan guapa a Hermione, ni siquiera el día del baile de cuarto. Llevaba un vestido rojo de tirantes con un lazo que se entrelazaba en sus caderas.

- ¡Te queda genial! – la piropeó Ginny.

- Gracias – dijo Hermione.

La chica miró a Ron a la espera de alguna reacción, peor el chico no se movió lo más mínimo. Hermione incluso empezó a preguntarse si era sano estar tanto tiempo sin pestañear.

- ¿A tí qué te parece, Ron? – le preguntó al final su amiga, al ver que del otro modo no obtendría respuesta.

Ron soltó exactamente lo que estaba pensando en ese momento:

- No sabía que los ángeles vestían de rojo...

En cuanto lo dijo se tapó la boca con la mano. No podía creerse lo que acababa de decir. Hermione se ruborizó y le sonrió.

- Eres un cursi, Ron – le echó en cara su hermana pequeña.

Hermione sin embargo no parecía estar de acuerdo con esa opinión. No dudó ni un sólo momento en comprarse ese vestido.

Esperaron a que Harry escogiese otra túnica, que, a juzgar por la cara de Ginny, le quedaba muy bien, y se fueron a las Tres Escobas a tomar algo.


	4. Capítulo 4

CAPÍTULO 4

Se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la barra y pidieron cerveza de mantequilla.

- Luego en casa te tienes que probar mi otra túnica, Ron. Porque creo que te quedará algo corta – sugirió Harry.

- Como si me queda a la altura de las rodillas. Es mejor eso que esa cosa que llevé en cuarto.

- A mí me parecía encantadora esa túnica – rió Hermione.

Ginny y Harry también se rieron con ella.

Terminaron las bebidas y volvieron a la Madriguera.

Una vez ahí Harry le dió su antigua túnica a Ron para que se la probase. Mientras el joven Weasley se ponía el traje, Harry bajó con las dos chicas al salón.

Al poco rato, Ron bajó las escaleras. Su hermana y sus dos amigos se quedaron mirándolo con asombro. Por muy extraño que podía parecer, la túnica le sentaba como un guante y realzaba sus azules ojos y su color de pelo.

- ¡Cómo vas a triunfar en el baile! – dijo Harry aplaundiendo y silvando entre risas.

- ¡Cállate! – le contestó el pelirrojo tirándole la pajarita a la cara.

- Creo que es la ropa prestada que mejor te sienta – reconoció Ginny.

- Sí, definitivamente – coincidió Hermione. – Hay que ver cómo cambias cuando te arreglas un poco.

- Hummm, me lo tomaré como un cumplido – sonrió Ron.

Después de comer, Ginny y Hermione se quedaron a ayudar a la señora Weasley a recoger todo. Mientras tanto, Harry y Ron subieron a la habitación.

- Tendríamos que buscar pareja para el baile – propuso Ron.

- Yo... bueno, creo que ya sé a quién pedírselo... – titubeó Harry.

- ¿Ginny?

- Sí. Sé que le dije que no quería estar con ella por miedo a que le ocurriese algo, pero es que no puedo evitar sentir mariposas en el estómago cada vez que la veo.

Ron se empezó a reír a carcajada limpia.

- ¡Eh, no te rías! – dijo Harry. - ¡No tienes ningún derecho!

Al ver que su amigo no paraba de reír, decidió imitarlo:

- "No sabía que los ángeles vestían de rojo..." – se burló.

Las risas cesaron.

- ¡Eso ha sido un golpe bajo! – dijo tristemente Ron.

- La invitarás al baile, ¿no?

- ¿Yo? ¿A Hermione? ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

- Bueno, bueno, tú verás. Pero más vale que te dés prisa si quieres invitarla, porque creo que hace un par de días Krum le mandó una carta.

- Krum... – refunfuñó en voz baja el pelirrojo.

- Han llegado Fred y George de trabajar – avisó Ginny desde la puerta.

Bajaron a saludarles y luego salieron todos los hermanos Weasey que estaban en casa, Hermione y Harry a dar un paseo por un bosque cercano. Estuvieron hablando sobre el baile del primer día.

- ¿Un baile? ¡Yo quiero ir! - dijo Fred.

- Haber terminado el cole... – respondió Ginny.

- Da igual, iremos – la cortó George.

- No podéis ir así porque sí, os tiene que invitar alguien – informó Hermione.

- Hermione tiene razón – contestó Ginny. – Yo tampoco puedo ir, no estoy en séptimo.

Ron tosió y miró a Harry. Éste esquivó su mirada y miró al suelo: Ése no era el momento, no quería pedirle a Ginny que fuese con él estando todos sus amigos delante.

- Vaya... ¿Hermione me invitar al baile? – pidió George.

- Qué morro tienes – rió Hermione.

- Venga, por favor – rogó el gemelo.

Ron miró con odio a su hermano. Fred lo notó y dijo mirándolo:

- Tal vez la vaya a invitar otra persona.

- En realidad no. Le había pedido a Victor que vienese conmigo – Ron bufó, pero la chica lo ignoró -, pero al parecer el muy imbécil tiene novia y no me había dicho nada.


	5. Capítulo 5

CAPÍTULO 5

De repente la cara de Ron cambió de un gesto de desaprobación a uno de satisfacción. El resto del día el pelirrojo estuvo de un humor excelente, cosa que extrañó bastante al resto.

Durante la noche, Ron discutía consigo mismo en la cama la posibilidad de pedir a Hermione que fuese al baile con él.

"Podría pedírselo, no pierdo nada por intentarlo"

"Pero tal vez luego haya mucha tensión entre vosotros"

"¿Y por qué habría de haberlo? Ella me pidió el año pasado que fuese con ella a la fiesta del Club de Eminencias"

"Pero no fuiste"

"¿Y qué?"

Tras estar deliberando, decidió pedírselo a la mañana siguiente.

Al despertarse, Ron se sentía con fuerzas, con valor. Se levantó de la cama, cogió un pequeño paquete que estaba envuelto con papel de regalo y bajó corriendo las escaleras.

- ¡Increíble! – oyó detrás suyo. - ¡Ronald Weasley levantándose temprano! ¡Creo que ya no me queda nada extraordinario por ver en este mundo!

Era Hermione, que bajaba en pijama a desayunar. Ron sonrió y fue a abrir la boca para preguntarle lo del baile cuando algo le golpeó en la cabeza.

- ¿Pero qué...?

Miró hacia arriba y ahí estaban Fred y George, tirando de la oreja extensible que le acababa de dar a su hermano en la cabeza.

- Perdonad – gritó Fred desde arriba. – Podéis continuar, como si no estuviésemos.

Después de maldecirles, Ron agarró Hermione del brazo y le pidió que bajasen a desayunar. Una vez más volvió a intentar invitarla al baile:

- Hermione... me preguntaba si... bueno, como Victor no va a ir contigo y yo no tengo pareja para el baile... si querrías venir conmigo.

Ron cruzó los dedos con disimulo, mientras Hermione lo miraba fijamente.

- Muy gracioso – soltó la chica al final.

- ¿Muy gracioso el qué? – preguntó Ron confuso.

- Es broma, ¿a que sí? Te estás riendo de mí.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Por qué... por qué iba a hacerlo?

- ¿No es broma?

- Te estoy diciendo que no – dijo algo ofendido.

- Ay, lo siento, es que ya no sé cuándo bromeas y cuándo no...

- ¿Entonces que? ¿Vendrás conmigo?

Hermione dudó un momento. Fue un momento que a Ron se le hizo eterno.

- Por supuesto que sí, hombre – rió Hermione al ver la cara de su amigo.

- ¡Genial! – chilló. – Digo... vale, guay.

Ron cogió el paquete que tenía en la mano y se lo dio a Hermione.

- Esto es por todas las veces que he hecho que te enfadaras. Te lo quería dar ayer, pero estaban Fred y George y no quería que se riesen de mí.

- Oh, Ron, no hacía falta que me regalaras nada, sabes que te perdono, siempre lo hago – dijo sonriendo mientras abría el regalo.

Hermione se quedó boqueabierta. Se esperaba alguna tontería como un producto de Zonko o, como mucho, algún libro, pero no éso. En el paquete había un pañuelo rojo de seda con bordados plateados a los lados.

- Es para que te lo pongas en el pelo cuando lleves el vestido... bueno, si quieres, no es obligatorio... es que me pareció que quedaba bien con el vestido y...

- ¡Ron es precioso! - le dio un abrazo tan fuerte que Ron casi pudo sentir crujir sus huesos. – Es... es... guau, no tengo palabras, de verdad.

Unas carcajadas se oyeron al fondo.

- Oooooh, Ronnie le ha regalado un pañuelito a Hermione, qué mono...

Los gemelos estaban detrás. El pelirrojo quiso que lo tragara la tierra.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Harry, que apareció en la puerta de la cocina tras escuchar las risas.

- Ron me ha regalado un pañuelo precioso – dijo Hermione emocionada enseñándoselo.

- Vaya, no sabía que tenías tan buen gusto, Ron – comentó Harry en tono burlón.

Ofendido, el joven Weasley se levantó y se fue al jardín pegando un portazo y empujando a Fred y a George, que le obstruían el camino.


	6. Capítulo 6

CAPÍTULO 6

- Ron, no te enfades con ellos, sólo estaban bromeando – le dijo Hermione, que lo había seguido hasta ahí. – Me encanta el regalo, en serio. Es lo más bonito que nadie me ha regalado nunca.

- ¡Es que no aguanto que siempre me digan que no soy anda sensible y luego cuando hago algo así se rían de mí! – contestó malhumorado.

Hermione le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

- Voy a probarme el vestido con el pañuelo, ¿vienes?

El chico encogió los hombros y se fue con ella, ignorando esta vez las risas de sus hermanos y su amigo, que aún permanecían en la cocina.

El pelirrojo esperó fuera de la puerta de la habitación de su amiga con sus hermanos (Ginny incluída, que ya se había despertado) y Harry.

- Bueno, ¿qué tal?

Si ya sólo con el vestido estaba espectacular, el pañuelo hacía que pareciese una princesa sacada de un cuento de hadas.

- Ahora ya te lo pregunto en serio, ¿puedo ir al baile contigo? – dijo George con la boca abierta.

Hermione rió.

- Lo siento, pero ya tengo pareja.

- ¿Sí? ¿Quién? – preguntó Harry curioso.

La chica miró a Ron con complicidad.

- ¿¡RON!? – chillaron todos los presentes a la vez.

- Sí – se ruborizó la joven.

Los gemelos se pusieron a silbar y Ginny y Harry se miraron e intentaron aguantar la risa.

- No entiendo qué os hace tanta gracia – dijo Hermione indignada. – Vamos sólo como amigos. Él no tenía pareja, yo tampoco...

- Harry tampoco tiene pareja, lo habéis dejado solo al pobrecillo... – rió George.

- Si va solo es porque quiere – contestó la chica mirando a Ginny.

Harry tragó saliva y se llevó a Ginny de ahí antes de que alguien dijese algo más. Mientras andaban hacia otra habitación aún se oía cómo Fred y George burlaban a Ron y éste intentaba darles collejas sin mucho éxito.

- ¿Por qué me has traído aquí, Harry? – dijo Ginny haciéndose la tonta.

- Bueno, sé que te dije que sería mejor que no saliesemos juntos, pero no puedo evitar pensar en tí todo el tiempo y...

- Me encantaría – lo cortó la joven.

- ¿Cómo?

- Que me encantaría ir contigo al baile – contestó sonriendo la chica.

- En realidad no iba a decirte eso...

- Oh, vaya... lo siento yo...

- ¡Es broma! – rió Harry.

- ¡Eres un imbécil! – Ginny intentó empujarle, pero Harry tuvo más reflejos y la besó antes de que ella le pudiese "atacar".


	7. Capítulo 7

CAPÍTULO 7

Ese fue un buen día para las parejas, aunque Ron y Hermione estaban hartos de repetir que sólo iban como amigos.

Los siguientes días el pelirrojo y la chica tuvieron que aguantar bromitas y cancioncitas como "Ron y Hermione, sentados en un coluuuuumpioooo..." por parte de los gemelos. En cambio, Ginny y Harry no recibían burlas, ya que Ginny tenía muy mal humor cuando se lo proponía.

Transcurrió la semana sin más sorpresas, hasta el día del baile.

Por la mañana, Ginny, Harry, Ron y Hermione cogieron el expreso de Hogwarts por los pelos, ya que a Ron se le habían pegado las sábanas.

- ¡No entiendo cómo te has podido quedar dormido en un día como hoy, Ronald! ¡Casi perdemos el tren por tu culpa! – decía malhumorada Hermione.

- Lo siento, ¿vale? ¡Lo siento! Tenía sueño, ayer no pude dormir bien...

- No tienes remedio – bufó la chica.

Ron y Hermione se sentaron a un lado del compartimento y Harry y Ginny, que iban agarrados de la mano, al otro.

De vez en cuando, algún curioso se asomaba a sus asientos para comprobar si era verdad que Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley estaban saliendo.

- Vaya, al parecer ya somos noticia... otra vez – rió Ginny.

- Mientras sea por algo así no me importaría ser noticia todos los días – sonrió Harry a la joven.

Ron puso los ojos en blanco.

- Por Dios, estaros quietos aunque sólo sea un momento – dijo el pelirrojo señalando las manos de Ginny y Harry, que estaban entrelazadas y acariciando la una a la otra.

Ginny abrió la boca con un gesto de enfado. Harry lo notó y le advirtió:

- Déjalo, ya sabes cómo acaba siempre ésto.

Al poco rato, los cuatro alumnos de Hogwarts se pusieron los uniformes para la cena de bienvenida.

- Es una tontería tener que ponerse el uniforme para que luego después de cenar nos tengamos que volver a cambiar para el baile – se quejó Ron.

- Tienes razón – coincidió sorprendentemente Hermione. – Por cierto, ¿dónde se celebra?

- Me han dicho que suele hacerse en el jardín principal, porque los elfos domésticos aún suelen estar recogiendo las sobras de la cena para cuando empieza el baile.

El tren llegó a su destino y todos los alumnos se dirigieron al castillo. Harry miraba la multitud, donde se podían diferenciar gestos de nerviosismo, excitación o incluso pánico. Pero ninguno tenía la cara que tenía Ron: una mezcla de las tres cosas antes mencionadas.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Harry a su amigo.

- ¿Qué? – respondió distraído. – Ah, sí, sí...

Entraron al Gran Comedor y, como cada año, miles de manjares ocupaban todas las mesas. Ron corrió a coger sitio, mientras los otros tres se reían viendo con qué entusiasmo lo hacía.

- ¡Corred! – gritó Ron.

- ¿Para qué? Si, total, primero Dumbledore tiene que dar su discurso de todos los años y hay que seleccionar a un centenar de alumnos... – contestó Ginny.

Pero el pelirrojo pareció no escuchar las palabras de su hermana y para entonces ya se había sentado.

Empezó la ceremonia que hacían todos los años que, según Ron y Harry, estaba de más, ya que era "aburrido y desesperante".


	8. Capítulo 8

CAPÍTULO 8

Empezaron a comer con ansia después del largo sermón y proceso de selección.

- ¿Os habéis fijado? – dijo Ron. – Ahora somos los mayores del cole, podemos abusar del resto sin que nadie nos haga lo mismo.

- ¡Ronald! – gruñó Hermione.

- Vale, vale, está bien...

- Ey, ¿por qué no vamos ya al jardín? – propuso Harry, que vió que la mayoría de la gente de séptimo curso ya se había marchado.

- Me parece bien – sonrió Ginny y le agarró al chico del brazo.

Ron y Hermione se quedaron mirándose, dudando entre coger al otro del brazo o no.

- ¡Vamos, chicos! – gritó Harry ya casi saliendo del comedor.

Y, sin agarrarse del brazo ni nada, salieron de ahí.

- ¡Harry! ¡HARRY! – le chilló Hermione a su amigo. – La gente no se ha ido al jardín, se ha ido a cambiarse de ropa.

- Vaya, tienes razón no me acordaba de que había que cambiarse...

Ron y Harry se despidieron de las dos chicas y se dirigieron a su dormitorio, al igual que ellas.

Mientras se cambiaban de ropa, ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta que Ron se empezó a quejar.

- ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!

- ¿Qué pasa? – se giró sobresaltado Harry poniéndose la pajarita.

- ¡Una mancha! ¡UNA MANCHAAAAA! – chilló Ron señalando un trozo de tela cerca del pecho.

- ¿Dónde?

- ¡Aquí! ¡AQUÍ!

- ¿Ese mini-punto blanco? – preguntó Harry sorprendido.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora...?

- Ron, por Dios, no se ve.

- ¿Que no se ve? ¡¿QUE NO SE VE?!

Harry no podía creerse que su amigo estuviese tan tenso por tener una enanísima mancha en su túnica de gala.

- Nadie se va a fijar en eso.

- Ni hablar. No pienso bajar así – contestó sentándose en la cama.

- ¿Qué? Tú no eres normal. ¿Vas a dejar a Hermione plantada por esa manchita de nada?

Eso hizo que el pelirrojo se sintiera mal y siguiera a Harry escaleras abajo. Eso sí, tapándose la mancha con la mano.


	9. Capítulo 9

CAPÍTULO 9

Ahí estaban esperándoles: Hermione y Ginny. Las dos estaban espectaculares. Hermione llevaba el famoso vestido rojo con su pañuelo y zapatos a juego y Ginny llevaba el mismo vestido que usó cuando Neville la invitó al baile de cuarto, sólo que esta vez le quedaba aún mejor.

- ¿Vamos? – dijo Harry a Ginny ofreciéndole el brazo.

Hermione fue a agarrar a Ron del brazo, pero éste le hizo cambiar de lado, ya que con esa mano intentaba tapar la mancha.

- ¿Por qué haces eso? ¿Qué tienes ahí? – preguntó Hermione señalando el pecho de Ron.

- Nada – contestó el pelirrojo apretándo su mano fuertemente contra el tórax.

- No seas tonto déjame ver.

Hermione forcejeó contra la mano de Ron y, al final, consiguió apartarla de la túnica.

- No entiendo. ¿Por qué tenías la mano en la túnica? – al parecer, la chica no había advertido la mancha.

- Es esta estúpida mancha... Lo siento – dijo tristemente Ron. – Lo entenderé si te da vergüenza ir conmigo.

Hermione miró a su amigo con confusión: miró la mancha, miró a Ron, miró la mancha, miró a Ron... y se empezó a reír.

- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? – se mosqueó el pelirrojo.

- ¡Por favor, si apenas se ve! Encima, hubiese ido contigo aunque te hubieses caído en un charco de barro – y, cogiéndo a Ron del brazo, corrió hacia sus amigos.

Para cuando llegaron, la gente ya había empezado a bailar.

- ¿Bailamos? – preguntó Ginny a Harry tomándolo de la mano.

Asintió y se fueron a la pista de baile. Ella estaba tan guapa que si le hubiese pedido que saltasen juntos por un acantilado, lo hubiese hecho.

Ron se sentó en una silla.

- ¿No vamos a bailar? – preguntó Hermione decepcionada.

- Lo siento, no sé bailar.

- ¿Cómo que no? ¡Todo el mundo sabe hacerlo!

Lo agarró de la túnica y lo arrastró a la pista de baile.

Comenzaron a bailar. Ron movía los pies torpemente y tenía suerte si no le daba algún pisotón a su amiga.

- Está bien, puede que se te dé un poco mal – admitió la chica riéndose.

Ron se quedó embobado observando cómo se reía su amiga. La chica miró a su amigo y su rostro cambió de gesto. Lentamente, fueron acercándose cada vez más, hasta llegar a una distancia peligrosa, cuando alguien empujó a Ron por detrás y chocó su cabeza contra Hermione.

- ¡Aaayyy! ¡Serás...! – el chico vio que la que le había empujado había sido Lavender. - ¿Qué mosca te ha picado?

- ¡Ibas a besarla! – chilló con lágrimas en los ojos la chica.

- ¿Q-qué? ¡No seas ridícula! Y, encima, ¿qué pasa si iba a hacerlo? ¡Ya no salimos juntos! ¡Tú cortaste conmigo!

- ¿Ah, sí? Pues entonces quiero que volvamos.

- ¿Cómo? ¡No voy a volver contigo! ¡No quiero volver contigo!

- ¿Y por qué no?

- Hermione, vámonos de aquí – dijo enfadado.

Los dos se sentaron en unas sillas que había a un lado del jardín.

- Esa tía está loca. No sé cómo pudiste salir con ella...

- Fue para superar un duro momento.

- ¿Y qué duro momento era ese?

- Cosas mías.


	10. Capítulo 10

CAPÍTULO 10

Harry observó que Ron y Hermione estaban sentados charlando en unas sillas. Decidió ir a hablar con su amigo para saber qué tal iba la noche.

- ¿Me disculpas? – preguntó el chico a Ginny – Quiero hablar con Ron.

- Claro. Yo me quedo con Hermione.

Los dos se dirijieron donde sus amigos.

- Ron, ¿vienes a tomar algo? – le preguntó Harry.

- Ay, no sé Harry, no eres mi tipo... – rió el pelirrojo.

- ¡He dicho que vengas! – contestó serio.

- Uy, vale, vale, perdone usted.

Mientras Hermione y Ginny charlaban, los chicos se alejaron de ahí.

- Bueno, ¿qué tal la noche?

- Bien... – contestó el joven Weasley.

- ¿Le has dicho ya algo a Hermione?

- ¿Algo de qué?

- De lo que sientes por ella.

- ¿Q-qué? ¿C-cómo de lo que siento por ella? ¡Y-yo no siento nada por ella! – tartamudeó Ron.

- Oh, vamos, ¿te crees que soy tonto? ¡Tienes que decírselo Ron: es el momento perfecto!

- Uno: no tengo nada que decirle. Dos: ¿ponche?

- ¿Cómo puedes pensar en tomar algo ahora? – dijo furioso Harry.

De pronto se oyó al fondo:

- ¡Déjanos en paz!

Los dos amigos se giraron y vieron a Hermione y Ginny, que estaban discutiendo con Draco. No dudaron en ir a ver qué pasaba.

- ¡Eh, eh! ¿Qué pasa aquí? – preguntó Harry.

- Traquilízate, Potter, no le voy a hacer nada a tu novia – sonrió Malfoy maliciosamente. – tan sólo le recordaba a Granger que es una sangre sucia que no merece estar aquí. Quizás se le había olvidado después del verano.

Hermione salió corriendo y se metió al colegio.

- Eres un... – Ron iba a avalanzarse sobre él, pero Harry lo sujetó.

- Déjalo, lo que quiere es que le sigamos el rollo.

Ron dio media vuelta y comenzó a perseguir a Hermione.

- ¡Hermione! ¡HERMIONE! ¡Espera, por favor!

La chica se paró en seco y se sentó en el suelo apoyando su espalda contra la pared.

- Tiene razón... él tiene razón, soy una sangre sucia que no merece estar aquí... no soy una bruja... no tengo una familia de brujos...

- No digas eso – contestó su amigo sentándose junto a ella y secándole las lágrimas que corrían por su mejilla. – Sabes que eso no es así. Te mereces estar aquí más que muchísimas personas. ¿Vas a dejar que un idiota como Malfoy te estropee este día?

Hermione negó con la cabeza secándose las lágrimas y los dos volvieron a dirigirse al baile.

Al llegar, Draco seguía por ahí y cuando los vio no pudo evitar volver a burlarse de ellos:

- Vaya, si son Weasley-pis y Sangresucia... ¿Qué tal Sangresucia? ¿Estarás orgullosa de manchar el nombre de este colegio, verdad Sangresucia?

- ¡DÉJALA EN PAZ! – chilló Ron.

- Vaya, el temible Weasley desata su ira – ironizó el chico rubio. – Estarás orgullosa, ¿no, Sangresucia? Un amigo así no lo tiene cualquiera.

- ¡DEJA DE LLAMARLA ASÍ! – volvió a gritar el pelirrojo.

- No entiendo por qué a una Sangresucia, Weasley...

- ¡POR QUE LA QUIERO, ¿VALE?! ¡LA QUIERO!

De repente en el jardín se hizo un silencio sepulcral. Todos observaban con la boca abierta al pelirrojo, pero ninguna persona estaba tan asombrada como Hermione.

El silencio no tardó en romperse con las risas de Malfoy.


	11. Capítulo 11

CAPÍTULO 11

Cuando vio lo que acababa de hacer, Ron salió corriendo de ahí mientras Draco gritaba:

- ¡Weasley y Granger! ¡Lo que me voy a reír yo este año!

No podía parar de reír. Sin embargo, Hermione seguía en su sitio, sin moverse.

Tardó un rato en recapacitar lo que había ocurrido, pero en seguida supo lo que tenía que hacer.

Primero, le pegó una patada a Malfoy en sus partes nobles y, después, fue a buscar a Ron.

Lo encontró en la sala común de Gryffindor mirando el fuego de la chimenea. Ella se sentó a su lado sin decir nada y se puso a contemplar el fuego con él.

Al final se dispuso a hablar:

- Ron... yo...

- No tienes que decirme nada – la cortó. – Ya sé que es una tontería que te quiera, pero lo hago y no lo puedo evitar. Pero tranquila, puedo tragarme mis sentimientos, llevo años haciéndolo.

- No lo hagas.

- ¿Qué?

- Que no lo hagas.

- ¿El qué?

- No te tragues tus sentimientos.

Y dicho ésto Hermione se acercó lentamente a Ron y lo besó en los labios. Al separarse Ron no pudo evitar decir una cosa:

- ¿Me querías y no me lo dijiste? – sonrió.

- ¡Tendrás morro! ¡Tú tampoco lo abías hecho! – y le pegó con el puño en el hombro.

- Eeeeh, eeeeh, no te pases...

- Anda, cállate un poco – le ordenó la chica.

- A sus órdenes, señor – y esta vez fue él quien la besó.

- Vaya – sonó de repente al fondo: era Harry. – Había venido a ver qué tal estabas, Ron, pero veo que estás mejor que bien... – rió.

- Ni te lo imaginas – contestó sonriendo el pelirrojo.

- ¿No te importan todas las burlas que tendremos que soportar de parte de Malfoy después de ésto? – preguntó la chica a Ron.

- Lo único que me importa eres tú.

Los dos se besaron mientras Harry sonreía observando la escena y pensaba para sus adentros: Por fín.


End file.
